This invention relates to a handle locking device for a prize-winning game slot machine.
The slot machine of this type is constructed such that it can be started for a game only after a coin or coins are inserted. Usually, the machine has a handle locking mechanism for preventing the machine from being accidentally started without insertion of a coin into it. In a prior art slot machine handle locking mechanism, a locking member having an engagement section is rotated in unison with the handle, and a locking pawl is adapted to be engaged with and disengaged from the engagement section. The operation of the handle is allowed when the locking pawl is disengaged, i.e., released, by electromagnetic releasing means such as a solenoid which is operated by a signal from a coin insertion detecting section.
In such prior art handle locking device, in which the locking pawl is directly coupled to the solenoid, an inconvenience arises. To be more specific, the slot machine is often operated continuously for playing games in succession. In such a case, usually a coin is inserted for the next start while the handle is not in the initial position but in a more or less pulled state. The insertion of the coin even in this state activates the solenoid. However, the locking pawl is not released but remains locked by the engagement section of the locking pawl by the action of the locking device noted above since an operating force applied to the handle prevails. With the failure of the releasing of the locking pawl, the releasing current continues to be supplied to the solenoid wastefully. This continual current supply is not only wasteful but, in an extreme case, burns out the solenoid coil. It is through to overcome this difficiency by increasing the releasing force of the solenoid. However, the operating force applied to the handle is considerably strong, and the use of a solenoid that can provide a force surpassing the operating force is infeasible. It is also contemplated to arrange such that the current supplied to the solenoid is automatically cut off after the lapse of a predetermined period of time. In this case, however, the handle can no longer be operated from the initial position after the current is cut off unless a new coin is inserted.